Chameleon
Chameleons are an extremely rare breed of supernaturals, who maintain DNA and powers from both of their parents and their ancestors, ranging from fae, witch, vampire, werewolf, shape-shifter, and even human. Physiology A Chameleon can change their brain pattern, thus change into any kind of species in order to blend in. Their powers reach far beyond the regular Supernatural. They are seemingly able to assume the abilities of any creature they turn into. However, they can only shift into a species if they possess that specific DNA. It takes years for a Chameleon to learn to take control and utilize their powers, they must train their minds with mental exercises. Chameleons do not start showing supernatural brain patterns or powers until their late teens or early 20's. Unlike other races it is very difficult for a Chameleon to have children.This difficulty maybe because of the ever changing brain pattern Chameleons possess, as a result there are only about 10,000 Chameleons in the world. Belief System A Chameleon's belief system is roughly similar to Werewolves. They try to possess total control over their younger generation in hope of keeping them safe and away from prosecution. They fear exposure of their race because of the history on medical tests-turned-murders of their race and mistreatment from other pure species. Because there are very few Chameleons in the world, elders keep them secluded and locked up in compounds with no access to the outside world- i.e phones, computer, etc. To express even more control over the younger generation they arrange marriages to keep them in the compound and to ensure their race lives on. Powers and Abilities Chameleon powers are a mixture of different species. Their abilities usually manifest in adulthood and take years to learn to control them completely, but it is possible to master invisibility if they are patient enough for the equally long years needed to learn. ;Default *Brain Scanning *Invisibility *Species Shifting *Power Shifting *Healing Factor *Enhanced Speed ;Fae *Empathy *Pathokinesis Note: Faes are born with individual powers and abilities. ;Shapeshifter *Shapeshifting ;Witch *Spell Casting *Telekinesis *Conjuration *Elemental Control *Transformation *Teleportation *Cursing *Supernatural Senses ;Werewolf *Wolf-Shifting *Lunar Empowerment *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Senses ;Vampire *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Senses *Flight Personality Traits Index Chameleons are known to being shy and prefer to remain in the shadows rather than be put in the limelight. Despite having difficulty with trust, they are capable of showing deep care and affection for those they consider friends and will never let you down. Being multiple species at once, they are often viewed as freaks by others, which makes them question where they truly belong and often need someone close in life to keep them grounded. Even if they are unaware, a Chameleon is protective towards others by nature and will step out of their comfort zone for the sake of their friend; this selflessness can make them easily liked by other species, giving them the courage to face the hardships in life. A Chameleon may share traits of several species, but deep down, they are their own person with the desire to fit in and be accepted by society. Notable Chameleons *Brandon *Daniel Brighten *Francyne *Hayden Yates *Heidi Summers *Jenny Yates *John Anthony Esparza *Kylie Galen *Lucinda Esparza *Malcolm Summers *Mario Esparza *Roberto Esparza *Suzie Category:Chameleons